


Camp Voltron AU [Omorashi]

by kasaneteto0o0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camp AU, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Sleepaway, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneteto0o0/pseuds/kasaneteto0o0
Summary: Keith is forced to follow his brother Shiro to sleepaway camp this year. The reason he's been avoiding it for years is really embarrassing, though.Lance's mom finally lets him go to a sleepaway camp, and he's ecstatic, until he meets Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Camp Voltron AU [Omorashi]

Shiro volunteered for Oakhill Sleepaway Camp every year, and this year, his brother was forced to go with him. Keith was not all that happy about it - in fact, he was extremely annoyed about it. He hated sleeping in rooms with other people, spending the week with other people, and he had another problem too, but he didn't even want to think about that now. Distracting him from his thoughts, a boy in a blue t-shirt and jeans sat down next to him and yelled "Sup!" so loud in his ear that it was ringing.  
"Um, could you not yell in my ear maybe?" Keith rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, well I'm sorry! Aaaanyway," the boy said, already moving on, "my name's Lance, what's yours?"  
"Keith... nice to meet you?" he tried not to let his annoyance show. Of course, he'd be stuck on this 2-hour-long bus ride with this kind of kid. Just his luck.  
"Sooo, are you excited for camp?"  
"Not really. My... mom forced me to come here since my brother volunteers as a teen counselor." Keith cringed at the word mom - it had been Shiro who forced him to come here himself, since their mother had disappeared a while back. Since then, they'd been living on their own.  
"Oh, that sucks. It'll be fun though, I promise! I've been waiting to do this for years! My mom finally let me come this year! So I guess we're kinda in opposite situations here, yeah?"  
"...I guess so." Keith fiddled with his fingers and looked out the window. Lance didn't seem to take the hint, and kept talking.  
"So, do you think we'll get in the same cabin. I sure hope so. You seem like a fun guy." Lance elbowed Keith and started cracking up. Keith didn't know how to take this, nodding awkwardly.   
"Uh-huh..."  
"Oh, by the way, this is Hunk and this is Pidge," Lance pointed at a short-haired girl with glasses sharing the seat across from theirs with a tall, slightly heavyset boy peering over the girls shoulder at the game.   
"'Sup. I'm Pidge."  
"Hey, I'm Hunk! Nice to meet you."  
"Ah, Keith. Nice to meet you too."  
"They're my friends from school." Lance explained. "They come here every year."  
"Oh, okay. I don't have any friends from school..." Keith replied, leaving out the small detail that he didn't attend school.   
Pidge looked up from her game, jaw hitting the ground, and Hunk gave a pitying look.   
"Sad, man. No friends? None at all? Or did you, like, just transfer or something?"  
"Uhm... there's just really nobody at school I like?" when he had been at school there hadn't been anyone he liked, so he wasn't lying - it wasn't just that he was too shy to talk to them or anything like that.   
"Oh..." Hunk looked dissapointed.  
Pidge frowned and looked back at her game.  
Lance started talking to his friends, and Keith was left on his own, face burning with embarrassment. Had he said something wrong?   
Unfortunately, being left again to his own thoughts, Keith remembered his embarrassing problem from earlier, and became hyperaware of his bodies needs. He could feel his bladder filling at a faster rate than he'd like - checking his phone, they still had an hour and a half of the ride left to camp. It would be fine - he could hold it, right?  
In another thirty minutes, it became clear that he could not.  
Hunk whispered something to Lance, and Lance turned over to Keith. "You good buddy?"  
Keith tried his hardest to slow his fidgeting.   
"A-ahhh... yeah!" he gave a grimace of a fake smile.  
"You look like you have to pee."  
Keith's ears and cheeks burned red, exposing his problem.  
"Oh, I'm right? Epic! I knew I was good at guessing things. Anyway, don't be embarrassed about it. I kind of have to go too."  
"Uh... okay." what else was there to say?  
In another ten minutes, Keith was 100% sure his bladder would explode before he made held it in another 20 minutes, and there were 50 minutes left in the drive. He found himself fidgeting to an extreme degree, both hands in his crotch, letting out small whimpers at the smallest bumps in the road.   
"Wow, you really have to go, huh?" Lance seemed genuinely concerned. Keith was genuinely humiliated.  
"...U-uh, yeah."  
"Can you hold it for another half hour?"  
"...."  
"I'm gonna take that as a no. Okay, so... what are you gonna do, then?"  
Keith honestly didn't care at this point. He just didn't want to piss himself, especially not in front of his anyone.

tbc 

i promise  
i promise this time


End file.
